Cerrick Rowan
Biography Born in 274 A.A to Lord Eldon Rowan and Lady Alison Rowan, Cerrick Rowan ended up being the eldest of a group of four children of Eldon and Alison Rowan. Since an Early Age, As Heir to Goldengrove and a future Major Lord of the Reach, Eldon as his father did everything in his power to attempt to shape the boy up to be able to serve usefully and be loyal to highgarden and house Gardender. Cerrick Was tutored by Maesters and others since an early age, in a variety of fields ranging from history to knowing the names of all the major houses of the reach by heart, and like Any good youth he learned it by heart, always expressing an interest in areas such as religion and languages which unfortunately his maester or tutors he took up could never provide him a full answer in, yet that wanting of more knowledge would be something that would continue until later on in his life. His life grew Evermore when he turned 7, which was the age his father would begin to show him how to use a sword, well his father and the knights that stopped by to teach him something, it was from them that he learned how to actually use a Sword both in melees and in actual combat against other knights. Cerrick didn't go around gloating about his skills with the sword, as long as he knew and knows how to use it, the young and growing boy was content with having a basic understanding of fighting and using swords. The older he grew however, the more his father and others started teaching him and the more he understood the world around them. His Father Passed Onto Him what he believed was one of the most important parts of any war, the skill of being a Logistics(E) Master. Eldon always taught his three sons fighting, Archery as best he could and other Skills for the Battlefield But Eldon Always had Skills for Logistics, it was a pride of his. "Wars are fought by men but you can't win a war if you can't feed your men, you can't win a war if you have men dropping like flies before even the sight of the battlefield, to maintain armies you need bread and wine, horses and ways to transport your weapons, and that is why, my sons, you must learn the logistics of war for the future so you may do your duty to the reach and your king." That was a constant phrase that Eldon told His Sons, Raymund, Selmon and Cerrick. When he wasn't learning the traits needed from a lord or wasn't listening to his fathers speeches and lessons on how to be a logistics master, he and his brothers would sneak out, keeping a close bond the three of them. The brothers liked to play tricks whether it be on the poor household, their sister or even their father at times. They ate and fought together and each other, challenged each other to many things some rather idiotic at times, life for them seemed simple, without worry, after all they were of noble birth, what did they have to worry about anyways? Their Answer would come when Cerrick Reached 17, via the war of the trident, When The Reach and King Gardener Marched into the trident, Rowan and Lord Eldon Followed Him, And so Did Cerrick, one year shy of being a proper man and the age a knight would be as he followed his father and the Rowan Soldiers to Fight for the King and the Reach. Lord Eldon Rowan had fought in king Cotter's War and returned to Goldengrove after the ironborn had been pushed out, he felt confident in living through this war as well. Lord Eldon and Cerrick Rowan Both Fought In the Battle of Hollow Hill, Son and Father side by side as they fought within the reach army for their kingdom and king, Even though the early war had been successful, Lord Rowan nor Cerrick had expected the changes that had been occurring with the Arrival of Arryn and Lannister armies, throughout the war they stayed within the kings main army, fighting and steadily retreating along with the gardener army. Eventually Both Son and Father would find themselves within the battle of stony sept, Lord Rowan even with his age was eager to prove himself and so threw himself into the heat of the battle, his son as well, Unfortunately Lord Eldon would die that day in the chaos of the battle after king Arryn and his Host Entered the battlefield, and Cerrick Barely escaped with his life, Had he not been quick with his sword it is certain he would have died. Cerrick never found out whether it was an Arryn Knight or a Lannister Soldier Who Killed His father, whether it was a lord or not, all he knew was that his father had died that day, and it devastated him. Eventually along with the reach army, Cerrick returned to the reach now as a lord, but at a terrible price, reaching the age of 18 he had to bear with the news his father was infact dead, it devastated the entire family really, so much so that his mother poisoned herself adding another painful event to the year that was 293 A.A. However the sons and daughters would recover from this loss, Raymund Rowan and Selmon Rowan took to knighthood which had already been their path anyways, waiting for a cause to fight in and a new Conflict to Arise, Falena Rowan, the only sister Has Set off to find a husband among one of the others houses whether it be a major house or perhaps one of their vassal houses to strengthen the loyalties of them. Cerrick Would Marry in the Year 294 A.A, One Year After the death of his mother, Marrying Ellyn (née Webber) Rowan to strengthen the loyalties of Webber and due to the Genuine Liking he had taken to Ellyn Webber when he met her in 293 A.A after the war and when he returned as lord of Goldengrove. They Would Have their first child, Edric Rowan afterwards. Lord Cerrick Ruled well, staying mostly in Goldengrove but always practicing his swordsman ship and learning what he could from the new maester until 298 A.A, when he heard of the event occurring at Harrenhall, he took to attend to event swearing to Ellyn to return before the birth of their second child, accompanied by Raymund Rowan who was curious about the event as well, their is a hidden reason as well, he hungers for another war, a war in where the reach defeats the westerlands, where the dusklands and stormlands are bowing to gardener, through loyalty and logistics, Lord Rowan wishes to do his part to create a westeros, a Reach Dominant westeros. Timeline: 274 A.A: Cerrick Rowan is Born, Being the first of four children of Eldon and Alison Rowan. 276 A.A: Raymund Rowan Is Born, adding a second child to the family and the second of four. 278 A.A: Falena Rowan is Born, the third of four children. Cerrick would begin his basic tutoring learning from tutors and Maesters after reaching the age of 4. 280 A.A; Selmond Rowan, the last of the four children is born, Cerrick starts learning the basics of swords and dueling while Raymund starts off his Basic Tutoring. 282 A.A: Falena Rowan starts off her basic torturing and Raymund joins Cerrick in the task of learning swordsfighting and now new fields such as geography and religion. 284 A.A: Selmond starts his basic tutoring along with basic learning in swordsfighting, it is by this point that Raymund and Cerrick finally get to start training with non lethal swords, and Falena gets introduced Meteorology. 285 A.C: Lord Rowan Sets off to attempt to aid in the fight against the ironborn, tragically lord rowan arrives a little to late to partake in any actual fighting. 286: All three boys and later on in the same year their sister start learning about logistics and its many wonders, while continuing their studies. 290 A.A: The War of the Trident begins, and Cerrick, Now 17, Sets off with lord rowan to join the reach army invading the Trident as Raymund and Selmond stay behind as squires to their knights, And Falena begins learning the ways of running a household from her mother. 292 A.A: The Death of Lord Eldon Rowan Devstates Cerrick, Leaving him in sadness for several weeks and months, marking the start of his Lordship as well, as he returns to the reach after the disastrous defeat at stony sept. 293 A.A: Alison Rowan commits suicide in sadness after learning of her husbands death, Leaving the Four Now without their parent, but all are both enough to begin adjusting and overcoming. Cerrick Rowan meets Ellyn Rowan in the same year. 294 A.A: Near Three Quarters of the Year, Cerrick and Ellyn Finally Marry, Raymund reaches the age of knighthood and becomes a knight and Falena begins planning for when she is to set off to marry. 295 A.A: Edric Rowan is Born, the first child of Cerrick and Ellyn Rowan. 296 A.A: Selmond Joins Raymund to learn from him from the last years on how to become a proper knight, both Raymund and Selmond return to Goldengrove every once in a while, Where Cerrick makes them swear that by the age of 24, or by 300 A.A all three will have been married. 298 A.A: Cerrick Rowan Sets off for Harrenhall accompanied by his brother to attent the event at Harrenhall as his sister follows behind. Family Raymund Rowan (22) - Warrior Archytpe - Sword: Second Eldest Son Of Eldon Rowan, Brother to Cerrick and a Knight Of House Rowan and the Reach. Selmond (18) - Warrior Archytpe - Double Handed: Youngest Child of Eldon Rowan, Brother to Cerrick and a Wild Card, the one with the least discipline and most likely to get into difficulties whether it be due to the amount of women he tries and sleeps around with or his search for fights. Falena Rowan (20) - Archytpe - Scholar: Sister to Cerrick Rowan, One to yearn for knowledge, she is currently wanting to learn anything she can about the world while also trying to find a husband. Others Ellyn née Webber - Archytpe - Medic (24): Wife of Lord Cerrick Rowan, She is a Lady from House Webber and Mother to Edric Rowan, Named somewhat after Eldon. Edric Rowan (3): Young Son of Cerrick Rowan and first child, Heir to Goldengrove and a young one to the world. . Category:House Rowan Category:Reachman